


Scream

by Peccatrix



Category: nick/blixa - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peccatrix/pseuds/Peccatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea that had to be written down. Might do something with this later, might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

“Do the scream for me.” Nick suddenly says.  
“What?” Blixa pants underneath him. His bangs are all sweaty and falls over his confused face in a strangely endearing way.  
Nick is a bit ashamed for making the request, but fuck it.  
“please scream for me?” he asks again, tentatively.  
Blixa laughs at him. “Seriously, Nick? Does that do it for you?”  
Not stopping his thrusts into Blixa, he manages through his teeth: “yes. Yes it fucking does, now please will you do it?”  
And wonder of wonders, the snarky, arrogant twerp complies. Blixa turns his head down and produces a deep groan, growing steadily to a higher pitch, only broken by gasps for air as Nick pounds the everloving fuck out of him. Nick’s nails makes angry, red trails down his sides as he comes, all animalistic rage and void of all control. Spent, he lets himself fall on top of Blixa, breathing heavily.  
“Your perversions are so fucked up, darling”, Blixa taunts as he rolls Nick off him.  
“M-hm” Nick sighs, clawing for the sheets. “So do you jack off to Neubauten often, or…?”  
“… I might have.”  
“You might have?”  
“All right, so I have a playlist”  
“Do you now?”  
Nick throws a pillow at him. Blixa only laughs and snuggles into him.


End file.
